Freddy's Beginning
by Tairelic
Summary: Koushiro Izumi's life was pretty happy until he met a man named Freddy Kreuger. This is the first story in a series I'm planning. The pairings: Sorato is Sora and Yamato , Taishiro is Taichi and Koushiro , and Jyoumi is Jyou and Mimi.
1. Prologue

To die

To sleep

To sleep perchance to dream

These words would define what became both a dream and a nightmare for my friends and I.

Death and Sleep are separated by a very thin line

This story is about a man

The burned man, filled with bloodlust and vengeance

The man who would cut that line

His name was Freddy…


	2. The BEST Dream!

I reached out

I felt the dark purple hair on my dad's hair

I smiled

I don't know how his hair ever got like that.

He was born with that colored hair

It always made me giggle

Daddy

He picked me up and hugged me close to him

I felt so happy

He was standing in a field of flowers

The smell was so sweet!

A felt somebody else come up behind me.

A new smell entered my senses

That familiar perfume

I smiled

Mom

Then everything went black

The world suddenly opened back up to me

My yellow wallpaper

My Amazing Spider-Man Poster

My little laptop on my desk

I yawned and stretched reflexively

"Mom! MOM!"

She came running to the white-framed door of my room

"What? What is it?" She showed panting and I smiled.

The shiny red-hair

The beautifully smooth, moon-like skin

"I just had the BEST dream!" I was beaming

A calm smile replaced the slightly exasperated look she had before

"Oh really?" She said, a smug tone creeping into her voice, "Well the dream's over. Time for school."

She probably meant to compress my cheer.

I only smiled wider

School!

The place where I got to learn!

School has Mr. Blackoff, my biology teacher, Ms. Nichols, my history teacher, and Dad's friend, Mr. Krueger.

School had Sora, Yamato, Mimi, and Taichi.

I LOVE school

I started changing my clothes and was about to change when the doorbell suddenly rang.

* * *

This isn't the main story! Just the first one. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :D BTW this story takes place in AMERICA! Don't worry, Koushiro is Japanese-American, so I want do all that 4Kids American-altering bullshit. BTW Koushiro's dad is inspired by the character, Traum, from the Digimon fanfic: Izzy's Heart! But you should only read it if you're looking for a good story.


	3. Just my imagination

I pulled my flannel pajama pants back on over my legs figuring I should at least be partially clothed for answering the door.

"Koushiro! Get the door! I'm in the shower." I heard my mother shout down the hall. I wouldn't have heard were it anyone else, but my mom had a STRONG voice. She used to sing for money before she met my dad.

I left my school clothes on the ground as I ran out my door and into the living room. My foot skidded on the hard wood floor as I stopped at the door.

I tugged at the translucent privacy curtain to see who it was.

I found myself looking at brown hair, pale white skin, and a sly smile.

"Mr Kreuger!"

The older man gave me a kind wave through the glass, 'causing me to open the door.

"Hi Mr. Kreuger! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the school?"

"Well, Koushiro, I'm here to take you there."

"But, um, isn't Dad supposed to take me?"

"Well, uh, your Dad asked me to take you for him."

I thought for a second. Under normal circumstances, I'd check with mom. But dad trusted him. Mr. Kreuger was a friend of the family, so it shouldn't be a problem.

I suddenly noticed Mr. Kreuger was staring at my chest.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked,

He seemed a little startled, then he said, "You've got a bug on you."

I twisted my torso. "Where? Where is it?"

He slammed his hand down on my shoulder.

"Got it!" He said, grinning

He left his hand on my shoulder for a few seconds, as if feeling me, then removed it.

"Well, let me just go change and I'll be right back. You wait here."

I re-entered my room and shut the door, locking it.

I removed my pajama pants and picked my pair of brown khaki shorts off the ground and put them on.

My mind slipped into the semi-automatic clothing routine, as my thoughts trailed off.

I don't know why, but Mr. Kreuger just had a weird vibe, like he was hiding something from me.

Then again, what do I care?

He's known our family for years.

And he has a private life. Something entirely unrelated may be going on with him. It's not as if his whole life revolves around kids.

I suddenly felt kind of stupid. Mom always told me kids had wild imaginations.

I smiled again. Imagination's one of the best parts of being a kid. I decided not to let it bother me again.

Before I knew it, I was fully dressed. I grabbed the back-pack I had pre-prepared last night, and re-entered the living room.

My. Kreuger was sitting and grinning at me.

"Ready to go!" I said.

Mr. Kreuger stood and opened the door for me.

"Thank you" I said, appreciating a show of manners in this day and age.

I walked out the front door and began walking along the side-walk towards Mr. Kreuger's beat-up, blue pick-up truck.

"Goodbye Koushiro"

I turned around to face Mr. Kreuger

"You say something?"

"Oh, nothing." Mr. Kreuger smiled at me, "Now you'd best hurry or we'll be late."

"Right.

As I approached the beat-up vehicle, I was blissfully oblivious that when I woke up this morning, I was doomed to be trapped in a nightmare that would change my life forever.

**THE END  
**

**

* * *

**Just a warm-up for the Main Story, People! Don't Freak Out.**  
**


End file.
